Maximum Ride: Impossible
by MaximumWarrior-of the GAMES
Summary: POST FANG: I stared up at him-hate evident in my eyes. "You left." He smirked while looking down at me and said, "And now I'm back." Max and Fang are in the Love Triangle again, but this time, can they admit they still have feelings for each other? FAX!
1. Empty Inside

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my new story. And I don't know but I have a deeper connection with the Maximum Ride series then with the Twilight Saga. So I most likely will have a easier way in writing this. And it will be easier and funn-er? So review and Love it! : ) This is six pages of pure love…that's the most I've ever written! Please review! It will get better and longer! **

**Here's the First Chapter: **

_Tree! _I thought as I ducked around a huge oak tree. _Close one. _I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Don't relax now idiot! There still behind you!_ I sneered at myself. I hopped into the air when I got into a clearing and spread my wings a full sixteen feet. **(A/N is that right? If not tell me! (: ) **

Of course they would choose to find me on the worst of days. So Fangs gone, who cares anyway? Hmm…this genetically mutated bird freak sure doesn't…My heart broke at the thought.

I fixed my face with a sneer as I came across my new enemy. When Fang left the scientist decided to unleash there most harmful and deadly weapons yet. They where like mini angels, which is ironic since there's nothing saint-ish about these things. Wings the size of ours but faces like a robot or some type of mutated alien freak.

Bye-bye birdie! Meet the new mutated freaks on the block!

Immersed in my thoughts I didn't see my foe move to strike me. Its robotic hand smashed into my face with the force of a thousand bricks. Now let me tell you, I've been hit with more things then I can count, shoes, poles, buckets, bombs, robot heads ect cetera . So you should catch my drift when I said this hurt. And I mean really _hurt_.

I tasted blood in my mouth as I fell to the ground. My face felt like it been pound in by a sledge hammer…and trust me it has. I could already feel the swelling. I cringed as the angel robot started talking.

The voice soundly like nails on chalkboard. Painful? Heck ya.

Now, I'm not fluent in weird freaky robot language but I am smart enough to pick up the words "you" and "die" and "today", using all my bird brains I'm going to go with the robot saying that I'm going to die today.

That's certainly not true, Maximum Ride doesn't give up.

As the angel robot began to emerge on me I shot up at the last second and used my super speed to push past them. The angel robots didn't have that annoying sound the flyboys did so I couldn't tell if I was being followed.

I did a few loops in the air and headed away from the forest where I had been hunted down. But not towards home I really don't think the Flock could withstand this threat in their catatonic state.

I flew around for a couple of hours and made sure no one was following me. Then I headed to our favorite "Hawk Spot" I needed to cool down. Cool down in Max code is cry your eyes out in teenage girl code.

So that's what I did. I cried my eyes out. For one of the first times in the history of forever Maximum Ride cried.

And it felt good.

**A/N Like it so far? This is only a PAGE BREAK !!!!!!!! KEEP GOING! **

When I strolled into our cabin at twelve AM on a Sunday afternoon I was swamped.

"Where did you go! We thought you were living us too! Why did you leave? Why are you back? What's going on? Maaaaax!" Nudge chattered on, though her voice had a hint of venom in it-something I had never seen in Nudge before.

"Yeah, why didn't you just leave us too? Go find Fang and leave us to die just like he did." Iggy said with a sad and scary calm voice. I think he had been the most hostile since Fang left because Fang, no doubt, was Iggy's best friend.

"Nudge! Iggy! Why would I leave you? Hmm…you forget that Fang also abandoned me? Why would I do that to you guys. Where are Gazzy and Angel?" I eyed them they looked at each other and looked back at me suspiciously. My mom also wasn't going to be there because she had to go back to take care of Total and Akila.

"Guys?"

"Well," Iggy began, "they kind of left."

"Left? Like forever?" My face turned white and then I'm sure green. I felt like someone punched me in the gut.

"Not forever. More like a walk!" Nudge chirped. The edge gone. Now trying to cheer me up. Who could be cheery when they've lost basically everything they swore to protect.

"Oh." I sat down on our beaten up old couch. Why do people keep living me?

_I told you not to trust anyone, Maximum. You see why? _

**Oh I see! I can lose my best friend/boyfriend, my little girl and sweet boy, but heaven forbid I lose the infamous Voice! **

_Maximum, don't be so hostile, you need me now more then ever. _

**The last time I listened to you I got kicked out of the Flock and lost my best friend/ boyfriend. Why should I listen to you? **

There wasn't a reply.

**Didn't think there would be. **

That's when everything went black and I slipped into a deep, depressed slumber.

* * *

It was nine AM when I woke up from the slamming of the front door. My first thought was "Where is my Flock?" My second thought was. "Where is Gazzy and Angel at?" With that thought I hopped up from my seat and ran into the kitchen were I heard voices protruding from.

I saw soft blonde hair and sweet blue eyes.

"Gazzy! Angel! Where in the world have you been? I swear! If I wasn't so worried I would thump both of you upside the head!" My voice held venom while my face held relief.

"Max!" Gazzy and Angel yelled at the same time as they hugged me.

"Guess what, Max!" Angel squealed. It reminded me of before she went all psychotic. Hope filled my heart.

_Don't get your hopes up, Maximum. She hasn't changed a bit. Wait and you will see. _I ignored the voice and smiled down at my sweet girl.

"What baby?" Angel beamed up at me.

"When Gazzy and I were exploring we found the coolest house and town ever! They have like a bazillion food places and secluded housing! We found the perfect house! Oh Max can we please move there? Please? I really want to get out of this depressing house! I want to go back to real school! Were there isn't creepy scientist! Please Max!" By the end of Angels speech she was flat out begging.

That's what I had been thinking of last night. Moving, to get away from these bad habits and haunting memories.

"Well guys, I guess we're moving!" A change would be good.

Nudge started blabbing on about school clothes and Iggy started planning pranks with Gazzy and Angel was chatting my ear off about all the cool things the they could learn that "Max's School of Cool Learning" couldn't teach.

I _wonder if this means that we don't have to tell Dylan! _My mood lifted at the thought.

* * *

About ten minutes later we were packed and ready to leave. We didn't have much since we were always on the run all the time.

When we were packing I came across something I hadn't seen in almost a month and a half. The presents from our disastrous Flock Birthday Party Palloza!

And guess who's present really stuck out?

Fang's.

The attractive elegant glint of the ring caught my eye. For a second I smiled to myself. The ring was beautiful. Then my eyes welded with unshed tears. I slipped the ring on my wedding band finger and put a stern look on my face.

"Okay guys! It looks like its time to go! Say goodbye to the past and Huh-low to the future!" I know right? Always trying to be the positive go getter! I thought to myself as I walked out of my room and into a conversation the boys where having.

Iggy smiled, "Hey Gaz remember when that bomb we made accidentally went off in Max's room and we-" Wait. What?

"What? A _bomb _went off in _my room_?" I gave them both stern looks. Which, of course, was wasted on Iggy.

"NO!" Both Iggy and Gazzy shouted.

"Uh-huh." Stupid bird kids. Act like THE LEADER of the FLOCK didn't know when they were lying. Well, it was in the past so…lets move towards the corner or future…whatever you want to call it.

I'm so…cheesy.

"Maaaaax! I want to go now!" Angel had that look on her face, of innocence and like she was using some type of control on my mind. I ignored it, nodded my head and we headed out the door.

* * *

About two hours and sixteen minutes later I was looking at my new house, I mean, our new house.

No one once asked me about the ring. The others probably knew that if they did ask I would most likely, without a doubt, rip their faces off.

The younger kids ran to find what room they wanted. While Iggy, Dylan (apparently we had to tell him, against my better judgments) and yours truly, hung back and talked about starting school.

"Yeah," agreeing with something Iggy said earlier, "I'll get it all checked out tomorrow."

_No need._

**What do you mean Angel?**

_Well Max, I kind of already signed us up for school. Our first day of school is tomorrow. _

"Scratch that Igster and…Dylan. Our first day of school is tomorrow." The looked at me but didn't question anything.

**Angel, what is the name of the school?**

_Ridge Way Park High and Middle. _

**Oh…fun. Class schedules? **I've seen enough movies to know that we all have them. And that it's mandatory…whatever that means.

_I sat them under the bathroom sink. _

**Why the bathroom sink? **

_Would you look there?_

**Good point. **

I cut Iggy off from what he was saying and walked to the bathroom underneath the sink and pulled the schedules out.

**Maxine Ride: **

**Grade: Freshman**

**Homeroom: Mrs. Warrell**

**1****st****: English 101-Mrs. Rienle**

**2****nd****: Algebra 1-Mr. Abell**

**3****rd****: Social Studies 1- Ms. Lovely**

**4****th****: PE and Health- Mr. Walls**

**LUNCH**

**5****th****: Free**

**6****th****: Freshman Science-Mrs. Doerr**

**7****th****: Language and Speech- Mr. DeMoisey **

I looked at my schedule and basically died laughing. Algebra? English 101?

"What's so funny?" Iggy asked. I handed him my schedule. He bout died laughing too.

"You cant do Algebra! And your grammar sucks!" Okay maybe he's having _too _much fun.

"Iggy-"

"Haha! Oh my gosh! Science? Wow! Your going to flunk first course!" Okay now he's making me mad.

"Iggy-"

"HAHAHA! Social Studies?! Your not Social at ALL!!!!" That's enough!

"Well, well…your…blind! Yeah I said it! Your blind! B-L-I-N-D! Blind!" Yep, stating the obvious…the best…thing to when you have nothing to say.

"Wow Max, stating the obvious? If I didn't know you so well I might be mad…ha-ha…blind. You really suck at come backs." Iggy mumbled to himself as he grabbed his schedule.

"It also seems like they know I'm blind too. Hmm…I wonder if," Iggy faked gasped, "it's true! Could I possibly be blind?" He widened his eyes and faked confusion.

"Shut up, Iggy." Apparently we had the same schedule but our free period and Social Studies classes were switched.

"Your such a sore loser Max!"

"I will kill your family! I swear I will!" Iggy mumbles something like 'Its already been killed, what more can you do to it?' I ignored him and gave everyone else their schedules.

"Oh Max! I'm sooooo _excited_! I get knew clothes, new friends and a whole new life! Ahh! I'm going to die of excitement! Hey Max, do you think they'll be any cute boys there?! What about Dylan, Iggy and you? You'll be in _High School_! A _normal_ school! No scientists or anything! Think about it, its been _six months _since our last attack by the School! I think we're home free! That means I can get a boyfriend and get married and have little bird babies! Wait? If we reproduce will our kids have little wings like us? Or…will they be normal? Normal, I like the sound of that! You know what else I like the sound of? Tacos! Maaaax! I'm hungry! Like really, really, really real-" Iggy slapped his hand across her never ending Nudge-rant of a mouth.

"Thank you, Iggy." He smirked.

"No thanks needed." Everyone cracked up as Nudge scowled.

"Okay, last schedule is Dylan's." I was about to hand it to him when Gazzy interrupted me.

"Wait! Where's mine? And Angels?"

"You guys don't get schedules since your in elementary school." He looked up me and muttered 'Oh'.

"Sorry buddy." I said as I handed Dylan his schedule.

Dylan smiled at me, "I guess I'm on of the luckiest guys on the planet."

I laughed at him, "Why would you think that?" Still laughing I looked up at him (Yes up, this guys was about as tall has…well you know who.) he looked me in the eyes and said softly;

"I'm the luckiest man in the world because I have absolutely every single class with you." I gaped at him. That is one of the sweetest and creepiest I've ever heard a guy say.

It kind of pissed me off.

So I did the only thing Maximum Ride could do.

I punched him.

Right in the face.

That perfect…beautiful face.

I just completely swiped that out of my memory.

Then I charged off and went to my newly acquired room.

How dare he? How can he say something…so…so….so….sweet? And how come Fang never said anything like that?

_He did you just never listened. _A voice chimed in…and voice that wasn't The Voice but my own.

I decided to answer it…because very rarely do I have a voice in my head that _isn't _The _Voice _or well _Angel_ and _Jeb_. Well I seem to have a _lot _of voices in my head.

**Well now its too late, right? He left. So why am I having these feeling for Dylan? Why would I fell this way? I'm still completely and utterly in love with Fang. Right? **

_Because it's the natural order, just like I was telling you Maximum. Dylan was made for you and without Fang it's the natural path for you to take. _Speaking of The Voice.

**Well just for you Voice I think I'm going to just ignore him so SUCK THAT! I'm tired of people telling me what to do and how to do it! So…this one time I'm going to do what **_**I **_**want to do, and that is ignore Dylan with all of my MAXNESS of powers. It cant be that hard right? **

_Well we'll see about that Maximum. _

**Is that a threat? **

_You'll see Maximum. _

**And what is that suppose to mean? **

For the first time I actually waited for a response from _The Voice_, so courteous right?

Nothing came.

That doesn't surprise me.

So on this fabulous Wednesday night I was pacing in my room. Trying to figure out what I felt for Dylan why the heck Fang left and if I still loved him (which of course was a yes).

Why does being a teenaged, bird girl have to be so freaking hard?

**A/N How did you like it? I tried really hard! it's a little sorta filler but next chapter they will be going to school…and they will meet a surprising guest! : ) CANT WAIT! Like I said this was 7 pages but this A/N and last line in this chapter was the 7****th**** page so I am counting it as 6 pages. I really hope you like it! Please review and critique! Thanks!**

**Random quote: **

**DAD AFTER I PICKED UP A COOKIE: "They give you pimples."**

**ME AFTER BITING A PIECE: "Cookies don't give you pimples. They give you happiness!" **

**(WELL IT WENT SOMETHING LIKE THAT….THAT'S WHAT I'M STICKING WITH EVEN IF ITS NOT IT….) : ) **


	2. Girls?

**A/N Random Fact: Did you know that Whet is a word? It means;**

**1. stimulate something: to make a feeling, sense, or desire more keen or intense **

**The thought of easy money whetted my enthusiasm for the undertaking. **

**2. sharpen tool or weapon: to sharpen the cutting edge or blade of a tool or weapon, usually by rubbing it on a stone **

**n (plural whets) **

**1. sharpening or intensifying of something: an act of sharpening, intensifying, or stimulating something **

**2. sharpening block: something that sharpens a cutting edge **

**3. something that stimulates senses: something that stimulates a feeling, sense, or desire, especially a small amount that makes somebody want more (informal) **

**Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2005 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.**

**Just thought I would inform you! : ) READ AND REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I own…a CD player and a beast CD but not this. J.P's territory! I will not cross it….well not until I take over the world! ( Come on Max! Come and take me down too! MWUAHAHAHAHA *squeak* HEHEHEHE) **

**2, 426 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER! : )**

**Chapter 2:**

A building….brown with reddish tinted bricks. Kids, lot of 'em. Spreading their way over the nice….dead brown grass of the property of this hell-hole.

What am I talking about exactly?

High School.

How exactly do normal kids do it?

It sure beats me…

But before we came to this hell-hole of a place called "School" well we got…surprise…makeovers!

**(A/N ****Bubbley-chan I hope that clears up the confusion! : ))**

Iggy now had a nice brown hair cut a little shorter. Angel also had brown hair so Gazzy did too. That way they could pass as relatives.

Nudge got extensions down to her…well butt. And Dylan died the tips of his original light brown hair blonde and cut it to wear it barely marked its way over his eyebrows.

Me? Well lets just say I'm following Fang in his foot steps. Instead of the blonde sun-streaked hair I had-that I loved-it is now as long (that's right Maximum Ride got extensions) as its ever been…all the way down to my butt and its black. B-L-A-C-K.

I kind of loved it.

It kind of…kept me close to Fang.

Because every time I look into the mirror I see a part of him.

"Max! Come on! We have to check into the front office." Iggy declared. I took his hand as we walked to the front office. What's-his-face **(A/N Dylan. If you didn't catch it.) **followed behind us. A faint purplish bruise on his face.

Dang, I punched him hard!

The sad thing is that I knew It would be heeled up by homeroom…maybe…unless I punch him again?

Well see.

_Well see about that Maximum._

As I repeated The Voice's words in my head I realized that I don't understand anything. What will I see? Maybe it's a metaphor for Iggy! Maybe he will see again! I hope that's it.

"Max!" I snapped out of my devoir and looked at Iggy.

"Yeah?" Then I saw the angry blonde-big-boobed-bimbo staring at me.

"Well? Are you going to sign the slip?" Attitude, ugh do I hate that or what. Well I guess I'm going to have to give it back ten-fold.

I smiled at her. Iggy felt the air around me shift.

"Max! Don't-" He tried to warn me, chump.

"So, I just sign this?" She gave me a look like _I _was the _dumb _one.

"Yeah." The Big-boobed assistant said…but it came out more like a "YUAHHH" with a little shriek at the end.

"So," I said as I bent down to the counter to sign the slip, which Iggy and Dylan already did, "Do you have a lot of people sign this slip?"

I felt her eyes on me as I signed 'Maxine Ride' on the slip.

"Yuahh." I stifled a laugh.

"So basically a lot of people sign the slip as much as you get boob jobs? Dang! That most be a loooooot!" I smiled sweetly at her as her mouth dropped I grabbed our slips that we (ironically) had to get signed by our other teachers.

"Well Buh-bye!" I smiled as I said bye in a chirpy voice tone. I sounded like a freaking bird. Ha-ha bird girl humor!

Bird girl.

They probably know about the wings.

OR!

The disguises worked!

I'm hoping it's the second one.

I chuckled to myself and pushed my long black hair out of my face and walked to my first period, on time might I add. Even though I missed Homeroom, that shouldn't count anyways.

I walked into first period with Dylan and Iggy, one of the many periods we had together.

We had a short, sweet chocolate brown hair teacher named Mrs. Rienle. I could definitely tell that she had children or wanted them because she honestly looked like she cared about our safety-which was a first for anyone but us.

"Oh! You must be the new students!" She giggled and smiled at us. "Aren't you children just lovely? Okay, class! This is Maxine, Dylan and Jeff." She used our code-names though she probably doesn't know that those aren't our real names, we decided to keep Dylan's name the same as it was before considering his name is well…normal. Who names a mutant Dylan anyways?

She turned to us as to say, 'your turn to speak'.

"Uh…well. I'm Maxine but seriously call me Max." I nodded to Iggy-I mean Jeff.

"I'm Jeff…call me Jeff." He stared out at the class mates. I heard a few mutters about 'What is he looking at?' and 'His eyes are a weird color.' The I heard some snickers. Which really pissed me off.

"Shut the heck up!" I yelled at the class, because saying 'hell' is frowned upon at this school. Everyone turned and looked at me. "Everyone needs to mind their own business and leave I-Jeff the heck alone!" Everyone automatically shut up and I turned to Dylan and smiled.

"I'm Dylan, I like long walks on the beach, flying…in planes of course and a cute girl to share my love with." I could literally see the girls swoon, for some reason that made me jealous.

But I guess I was thankful for him saving the day anyways.

My hero?

Yeah right!

**MYSTERIOUS DUDE POV (SORRY ITS SHORT! ITS MYSTERIOUS!) **

I walked down the hallway-late for first period, again.

Well I guess certain things never change.

I was walking down the deserted hallway, Brad being the pansy he is decided he was going to be at school on _time_. Loser.

I snorted and stopped at my locker really quick so I could grab my notebook for Mr. Abell's class.

That's when I heard it.

The yelling.

_Her _yelling_. _

I quickly shook that thought out of my head.

_Your minds just playing tricks on you again, _never _get your hopes up_.

**(A/N Who do you think it is??? LOL I think you know!) **

**ANGEL POV **

It's so weird! Hearing all of these new voices, and their thoughts! I'm only eight and my thoughts are more progressed then these shmucks.

I laughed as the teacher held up the multiplication card. 5 X 5. Easy. She called on Danielle to answer. I read her mind she was thinking 10. She was going to add them.

So I did the right thing. I sent her 25 in her head.

"Twenty-five?" Danielle looked up innocently at the teacher.

"Good job Danielle! Here's a piece of candy…hmmm, Ariel? What about you? Do you know this problem?" Mrs. Carter asked as she held up 5 X 7.

"35." I smiled at her.

She looked taken away.

"Oh, well, very good then." she held up 7 X 12. "What about this?"

"84." I said without hesitation.

"Fine. What about this one?" 12 X 12

"144." Mrs. Carter smiled down at me.

"That's a fifth grade level Ariel! Good job!" I giggled.

"Oh, I can multiply much higher then that Mrs. Carter."

"I'm sure you can." Did she not believe me?

"In the thousands! You want to see? Give me some numbers!"

She looked at me in disbelief.

"1,876 X 1,000."

"1,876,000. You should give me a harder one next time." I said a little cockily as she reached for the calculator.

She gaped at me. "That's correct! Lets try another one shall we?"

I nodded my head eagerly.

This school year should be easy.

**Nudge POV **

So maybe I have done this before, right?

But the thought of still not having food every half hour really makes me mad.

So I have to wait until, like, twelve until I'm allowed to eat! Outrageous! So when I planed on getting up and walking out to go find some food somewhere I got yelled at!

She was all, "Where do you think your going?"

And I was all, "To get some grub! You want something?"

She gave me this look that said she was disgusted.

"You cant just leave!" I gave her a look that said, 'why the frick not?'

"It is against school rules!" Psh…rules? What rules.

Time to bring out the Nudge Special Charm.

"Ohhhhh, you see I was home schooled so, I usually would just get up and get food and pee and watch T.V and go outside when I had felt like-I mean had to. Sorry." I mumbled as I sat back down in my chair. The class laughed at me and my face flushed into a darker brown then what my cheeks already where.

Mrs. What's-her-face just glared at me, and continued on with the discovery of America.

This school year is going to be freaking looooong.

**GAZZY! POV**

The class all groaned as I let another one rib. Ha-ha that'll teach the school officials that they should never force a kid to come here so early.

Everyone turned to me as I smiled innocently.

But one kid laughed.

It was a girl, dark brown hair huge bambie eyes and a smile to die for.

Wait? What?

I'm a nine year old **(A/N 10?) **boy! I shouldn't be having Max/ Fang feelings for this girl! But she was the only one that made me smile…the only one that laughed at my farts.

Well, other then Iggy.

As the teacher put sentences for us to correct on the board the girl turned to me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Zana." Zana? What a weird, exotic, beautiful name to have.

"Hey, Zana. I'm Zephyr." It felt wrong to lie to her about my name.

She smiled, "Oh, I know who you are. You're the fart kid."

I didn't want to be just known as the 'fart kid' to her.

"You always make me laugh." I noticed how her eyes crinkle when she smiled. "Sit by me at lunch?"

"Ye-" I suddenly cut off.

"Zephyr! Zana! Close your mouths and pay attention to the board!"

Even though Mrs. Lemmings yelled at me I couldn't get the thought out of my head about how good our names sounded together.

**MAX POV (A/N its going to be Max from now on…with a few POVs from the flock and MYSTERIOUS guys. But I like writing in Max's POV its easier since we are alike. HEHEHE)**

The first few classes went buy quickly, yet painfully slow at the same time.

I met Mr. Abell.

I like him.

At first I asked him if I could pee and he yelled at me.

So I was like what the heck?

Then he mispronounced my "name".

It sounded like, "Mayzinee."

So I didn't answer him.

"Maxine!" Iggy had to tap me on the shoulder. (How he did that I had no idea.)

"What?!" I turned to Iggy.

"Mr. Abell wants you." Iggy smirked.

I turned to Mr. Abell.

"Mayzinee, when I talk to you , you need to pay attention!"

"Whose Mayzinee?" And that's when it clicked.

Me.

"Aren't you Mayzinee."

"Yeah but on this planet they call me _Maxine. _With a _X _and only _one _E." I looked at the poor shmuck. "But you can call me Mayzinee." **(A/N This happened to me, My name is Xena( I DON'T HAVE A LAST NAME) but my teacher. Mr. Abell. Calls me Zana. LOL) **

"Anyways, on with quadratic equations."

So that's how second period went.

And in third…the same minus the name thing.

My seat partner wasn't there but his name is Art Masters.

Well that's what the girl next to me said as she basically fainted.

Oh I cant wait to meet this one!

**MYSTERIOUS POV**

After hearing her voice I scampered to my first period class, trying to get away from there as soon as possible. She seems angry I'm not going to be there when she explodes.

What is she doing here? I thought as I strolled into my science period.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Masters."

I shpt Mr. Doerr a look.

"Sure anytime." I said absently as I sat down in the very back.

She shot me a disappointing look and went back to teaching cell division.

What am I going to do?

I cant leave!

Not yet anyways.

You know, high school education and all that stuff.

The bell rang signaling that class was over. I was in the swarm of teenagers trying to leave before we where assigned homework or something bad like that, when Mrs. Doerr pulled me over to the side.

"Art, are you okay?" She actually looked concerned.

"Yeah." One word answers are always the best.

"Are you sure? What's the problem?" You, at the moment.

"Girls." She gave me a knowing look.

"Ah. Okay well hurry off to your next class." I rolled my eyes as she slapped the top of my head. "Off you go!"

I smirked. And went the opposite way of my second period out into the parking lot. I needed to do some thinking.

I looked down at my watch….three periods have gone by and I still don't know what I'm going to do about _her_.

_Well, no use thinking on an empty stomach. _I thought as I headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

**A/N Love? HATE? LOVE? HEHE anyways…my dad was right…cookies give you pimples…: (**

**Okay So, anyone who reviews should use Whet in their review! That would be beast! Review please! **

**: ) ****ß (THAT'S AN ARROW! ON MY COMPUTER IT WAS! I WAS SO EXCITED! EHMAGAWSH!!!!! : ) I HOPE IT DOES IT ON THE ACTUAL POSTING! : ) ! ) Thank you guys soooo much! : )**

**3 Zanah! ( I like that H at then end, seems cool.)**


	3. Why Me!

**A/N I know it has been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry. I've been extremely busy and am working on that problem as we speak. Well, since it has been so long since I updated I decided to make it the biggest post so far! Yay! If you have and questions Private Message Me (that's what PM stands for? OMG!) or review, I like the second one better but they are both fine. I want to keep this a/n as short as I can so on to the next chappie guys!**

**Chapter 3-Bird Boy Say Whaaat?**

**MR POV**

The bell for lunch rang right as I finished putting on the last of my normal clothes after changing out of my newly acquired gym clothes. I thought gym would be the highlight of the day. But no! You "_accidentally_" kick one kid in the face and it all goes down hill from there! I sure hope that it's the lunch bell, only having one meal a day is a huge set back.

Iggy and Dylan were both waiting for me as I headed out the gym doors-hopefully going in the direction of the lunch room when I noticed that Dylan wasn't walking with me or Iggy, I turned to see what the big deal was. Dylan was talking to a girl. A normal teenage girl. And she wasn't ugly either. She was actually kind of _pretty_…

_Is that _jealousy _I detect Maximum?_

Okay, so for the first time in a long time the voice was my actual voice. Not some insane scientist or freaky little bird girl. Nope this time it was me, Maximum Ride. So why in the world did I 100% completely agree with it? Isn't that wonderful? Not hearing weird voices? You'd think so. But when your own little voice is right, and you don't want ir to be right, you kinda freak out.

I brushed that thought from my mind as I yelled for Dylan.

"Dylan! Dylan! Hey! Birdie-boy!" The birdie-boy part caught is attention. He flashed me a brilliant smile and dismissed the girl.

I'm not going to lie, her dismissal made me more then happy.

"Took you long enough!" I glared at him then started walking ahead of the two boys.

"I'm sorry darlin'-" I shot Dylan a warning look-"the girl needed my attention." This made me laugh. Why would _she _need _his _attention?

"Why would _she _need _your _attention?" I couldn't help myself I needed to know.

"Well honey,"-glare-"unlike you she can't resist my charm."

"What charm!" I snorted aloud.

"Exactly…" Dylan sighed.

Iggy laughed. "Whoa Dylan! You need some Neosporin for that _burn_? Maybe I could call you an ambulance or something. Hey Max, do you think the fire department would mind taking a trip down here?" By the time Iggy finished his little speech we where already in the cafeteria.

"Not at all Igster, not at-" I got cut off right as Iggy ran into a pole. I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing. Iggy's face flooded with embarrassment.

"Wow Jeff, watch where you're going." I heard a voice say from behind us. I turned to see the person I would least like to see. "Oh wait, you can't-I forgot your blind!" For some reason this amused the jerk off and his friends because they started laughing harder. Now I understand your probably thinking; "_You _just laughed Maximum! What's the difference if they laugh?" Well, you should slap yourself for thinking that, first of all. Second Iggy's like my brother I'm aloud to laugh at his blinded drunkenness. So there.

"Listen pal. I don't know who you think you are-" I began but the jerk cut me off.

"I'm Brad honey. Get use to it-you'll be screaming it all night long."

What did he just say?

Right when I was about to pounce someone interjected.

"That's enough Brad." The voice was dark and mysterious-something I never thought I would hear again, the owner of the familiar, yet distant, voice stepped in front of me. It seems he too has changed his physical appearance. He cut his black hair shorter and changed the earring he once had into a gage. He finally got that tattoo that I said he couldn't have. Ironically it was of Dark Angel wings with one word inside it, a name actually. In big black cursive was my name, MAX.

"Art, dude. I didn't know you claimed her. Sorry man." Brad began backing up, with his hands raised. Okay so I'm still in shock over seeing my name on some guys arm…but _claimed_?

_Really?_

_No way_.

"Hey! No one claims me! I'm my own-" And of course they interrupt me, again.

This is really starting to get annoying.

"Brad!" Dylan shouted as he turned back around.

"Yeah, freak?"

"Lay off my girl." Dylan ordered right as he punched Brad in the face.

"Your girl?" Fang and I said together. Though Fang said it darkly, and it made me get all light headed, and those stupid butterfly thingies in my stomach. Not to mention the whole knee weakness thing.

"I'm _no ones girl_!" I screamed exasperated, I stomped my foot and spun on my heel while walking out the cafeteria door. It's a shame really; I was looking forward to eating some delicious cafeteria food!

I walked out the cafeteria door and started walking down the sidewalk, just wondering. Trying to figure out what to do with the whole "Ex-best friend/boyfriend/Flock member randomly showing up" problem. Which all of a sudden took a very, very, very wrong turn.

I couldn't help feeling like it was just going to get worst.

So much for a perfect day, right?

"Max! Max! Whatever happened to being the girl who _doesn't _run off?"

I stopped in my tracks as I heard a voice I really didn't want to hear at this point in the situation.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" I turned to look at the only person who cared enough to come after me. True, Iggy was blind and may not of been able to navigate after a pissed off bird girl, but come on! He could of least tried! I don't see any more poles around! And don't even get me started on…Fang.

My voice held pity, but not for me…for him. Poor sap. Doesn't he understand that I would give anything to…destroy him. Though it seemed like I didn't really put much thought or heart into the threat.

_What's happening to the big-strong-tough-as-stone-bird girl-mighty-Max? Am I softening up_?

I seriously doubt it!

"What does it look like? I'm following you." He smiled down at me and tried to grab my hand.

I jerked back fast. He actually tried to _grab my hand_. That really made me mad. Who does he think he is! Trying to make moves on me right when Fang entered my life again. Even if I didn't want to. It doesn't mean Dylan can "make his move".

_Boys_!

"I don't need to be followed!" He jumped backwards at the shrill sound of my voice.

"Okay, hostile much?" I flipped him the bird-no pun intended- and walked off. I swear to all that is Holy, if he follows me I'm going to beat the feathers outta him-pun intended. Ha-ha. Bird humor! Always lightens that mood!

"Come on Max! Don't be like that! I'm trying to comfort you!" Dylan's voice sounded kind of sincere and I guess he is kinda of sweet-

What the Frick!

No Max! No, No, NOOO! You do not have feelings for this…loser!

"Get lost Dylan." Fair warning. I could have just punched him in the face. But give me some props! I didn't. So it's all good…right?

_Wrong._

My stomach growled. Sigh. I guess this is why I was so disappointed in not having lunch. I'm freaking starving! So I did the only logical thing a hungry and pissed of Max could do. I smacked Dylan's arm and commanded him to take me to get some grub.

We did a loop around the fountain that I some how didn't see when I stormed out. Well that's me for you! Unobservant Max.

Besides we all know I can't deal with Fang on a full stomach, let alone an empty one.

It's best for the safety of mankind if I ate.

Yep that's me! Always saving the world and other extreme sports.

Dylan and I walked into the cafeteria. As we walked towards the lunch-line I took everything in. And by everything I meant the cliques. But most definitely the head of the most important clique.

The Populars.

And right at the head of the table was none other then…you guessed it!

Fang.

I could tell he was head and that that was the popular clique because the way they were all seated. Their table was the longest and was completely filled with pretty people. No matter how fake they all looked. Not to mention it was all the way in the back right by the windows. And the head seat had the sunlight streaming directly on it.

And guess whose butt was occupying the space.

Fang.

The sunlight hit is hair perfectly making his charcoal colored hair glow with purple streaks.

He looked amazing.

I could also tell that he was head of the table because he had a huge fake slut hanging off his face.

Who would have thought that Fang had…game?

Not me!

He thinks he can just show up in my life and then suck face with an overly plastic doll? I don't think so! So, I did the only thing I could do. I followed Dylan into the lunch-line, willingly I might add, and got my food and some extra items. If you know what I mean.

When we got out of the line Dylan and I found Iggy and sat our trays down.

"I'll be back guys." Dylan looked at me worried. Iggy just completely ignored me. He probably heard the hostility in my voice and thought it'd be best not to get involved. I've taught him a lot.

"Video tape it for me." Spoke to soon.

"What is Iggy talking about? Video tape what?" Dylan questioned.

"Condiments! Iggy…enjoys looking at pictures of ketchup!" I replied quickly. Lame I know.

Dylan just looked at me more confused.

"But Iggy can't…" he trailed off. "Never mind." Good boy Dylan.

"Sure thing Jeff. I'll get you some ketchup!" He just nodded as I walked three tables down with the extra chocolate milk that I had purchased.

Nobody eyed me as I passed by so I don't think they thought I was up to something bad.

Excellent. (Insert evil laugh)

"Hey Art." Fang eyes widened as he saw who was calling is name. It's kind of comical considering that the slut beside him narrowed her, well I think it was a her, eyes until they were slits.

"Um, Max." He nodded. This was funny because his voice seemed to squeak. Which I remembered it use to do when we where all twelve and he hit puberty which was a cute sight because usually his voice was so deep and masculine. I liked that I could do this to him. "Hey Angela, let's go somewhere else."

"My names Tiffany, but okay!" Oh my gosh! What kinda of a jerk did Fang turn into? The worst kind…a player.

Fang stood up, which made his shirt rise up reveling a little to much of his biceps. And a very sexy tattoo.

"Nice tattoo F-Art."_ Fart? Smooth Max!_

"Thanks, but I really have-"

"I think it would look better wet-don't you?"

"No, what do you-" But by the time he had finished the sentence I had opened the carton and dumped it all over his head.

"Your going to pay for that Maximum!" Fangs voice was deadly calm and furious.

"Maximum I thought her name was Maxine!" Said Angela-Tiffany, maybe she's not that dumb after all. I thought that until she started staring at something shiny and started drooling.

"It is! She's such a low life that I forgot. I mean who names their kid Maxine? It sounds like a stripper name. I bet you walk the streets at night right? What street? Maybe I can swing by later. I have a bunch of singles in my wallet." That's that most I've ever heard Fang say. And of course it was directed at me to insult me. It actually stung a little.

"Really? If I'm such a low life then why is my name tattooed on your arm?" The table gasped.

"Dude, you told me that was your pet birds name." Brad sighed, he looked pretty disappointed.

"Please! He hates birds." Ironically enough, its true.

"You weren't suppose to tell anyone!" Fang actually looked betrayed.

"You left." I glared up at him, hate evident in my eyes.

"And now I'm back." He smirked down at me.

Which I gladly wiped of with a slap to the face. Right when I was about to high five this girl that I'd never met before Fang pulled me close to him. Now don't get me wrong I enjoy being close to him but when you're pissed off and about to start raising all heck you really don't want to be next to the guy who started all of it.

"What are you-"

"I'm _so _sorry, Maximum." Fang whispered into my hair. His head was right on top mine and I almost forgot about the whole milk thing until it started dripping on my head.

Who did Fang think he was. He couldn't just leave us and then come back like it was nothing. I don't think so! Stupid idiot must think I'm the idiot. Now that I think of it I did just sound kind of idiotic…whatever.

"You left, Fang. And that's your fault. We've moved on." Lying through my teeth here, "Besides you already have new friends and a new…girlfriend. It seems like you've already moved on too. So don't talk to me or the other kids. We don't need you, and you obviously don't need me…I mean us. So don't kid yourself. Get off of me!" By the end of my rant I had tears in my eyes and pushed Fang off of me. He ruined part of my life, not to mention, you know that whole breaking my heart thing. That's a pretty big turn off.

All cockiness had left his face and he was just left with the best poker face that I have ever seen. Completely blank. Which of course scared the crap outta me. I knew Fang didn't show his emotions much, but this is a whole new level of "Fang creepy blankness". This is the look he gave to all of his enemies before he beat the crap out of them. And I realized it was directed towards me.

_Oh (insert swear word of choice here)!_

Great, now Fangs going to try and kill me.

So what's the best thing to do?

"Bite me, Fang." Haha, get it? Bite me.

"Sure thing Max." He ignored the people asking why I was calling him Fang. He bent over, to bite me maybe? So I slapped his head back, flipped him off and walked back to my lunch table.

_All of this confrontation really makes a girl hungry._

**A/N I hope you like it! I was going to do a Fang POV but I think I'm going to wait until the next chappie. :) Review guys! Love ya! :)**


	4. A date?

A/N Marching Band has been taking a lot of time from my free time, hence why I haven't updated in…forever. Plus I'm starting high school! Yeah, I'm going to be a FRESHMAN! I'm soooo scared. : ) If you have any advice for me…send me a PM or a REVIEW….So, its been a while and I'm sorry. But trust me it gets better! Marching Band is almost over, don't worry. Reviews will come quicker!

Anyhoo.

Chapter 4:

FPOV

She still has the temper of a banshee. Well its only been like 4 months and 13 hours and three minutes since I've left her and changed into this completely pathetic person.

Some people would say it was hardcore.

I prefer the term "douche bag".

But then again, that's just me.

I winced as I had to remove the black t-shirt from my aching wings. Its true I haven't really stretched them out fully since well, 4 months 13 hours and 4 minutes ago.

Without Max I just don't see the need to fly. She was the reason I woke everyone morning, the reason I breathed , heck, the reason I lived.

When I left it doesn't even seem appropriate now, living that is.

Enough of the emo corner.

I finished dressing and headed off to 5th which is Free period. I chose Choir for my 5th because A.) It was the easiest and B.) No tests! Best class ever, right?

As I walked out of the office I noticed Max walking in with a very frustrated look on her face and her schedule in her hand. She looks, well peev'd.

That's never a good thing.

"You know? If you keep your face like that it'll freeze." I winked at her.

"What's your excuse?" She sneered.

Testy much?

I put the emotionless mask on as I headed towards choir.

"Hey, Art! Wait up, dude!" Jesse yelled from behind me. I turned and watched him jog towards me.

"What's up?" Jesse and I shared the same Free Period. So I shrugged. As in "you know, idiot."

"Right. Hey, did you hear about that new girl named Max? Apparently, she's looking for her own 5th period. Do you think she'll end up in Choir? Oh, I for one, hope she does." Jesse dazed off and looked in the other direction as I shot him a look, that screamed 'mine'. It kind of looked like he didn't want to acknowledge my dibs. Whatever.

Jesse was good looking, brown hair, blue eyes. Yeah, any girl would go for him, heck I considered going for him. But he's like Dylan. A pretty boy, Max would never go for him. I'm sure of it.

If your so sure, then why is there doubt in the back of your mind?

My thoughts where laid to rest, look at me, I'm a poet! Anyways, they where laid to rest as I entered the Choir Room and listened because they had already started throat warm ups, we where late, again. Mr. Monroe doesn't except tardiness. Great.

Okay, maybe he wont notice if I just sneak in the back-

"Hey, Monroe!" Stupid Jesse! Why do I keep him around? Honestly, I don't know.

"Jesse Drane, Nicholas Masters why are you late for my class?" He used my real, fake name. This means trouble.

"Well, you see, I had a run in with someone at lunch. Didn't end well." I said, pointing to my white shirt,-eye twitch- white!

"Oh, I see." He nodded, told us to take our seats and started the warm-up all over again.

Great.

MPOV

Stupid Fang, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-

"Ms. Ride?" Huh? What? OH!

"Yes?" The older secretary looked down at me.

"Um, you needed to change your schedule?"

"Oh, yeah! You see, I don't have a 5th period assigned, so I wanted to know if you have anything open?" She did some clicky stuff on her computer and smiled up at me.

"Well, dear. We have Spanish, Spanish 2, Geometry, Band and Choir open. What will it be?" Ugh, all of it sounds hard, and I don't play an instrument. So…

"Choir."

"Good choice dear. Most people pick it." She did some more clicky stuff, and handed me my new printed, modified schedule. "Off you go!"

"Wait? Where's it at?" I looked down at her.

"I drew a little map there for you." She said pointing.

"Thank you!" I yelled as I ran toward 5th period.

I squinted at the weird writing that the old secretary lady person had. There was a note right beside the map, I guess that was meant for Mr. Monroe. The map said turn down the east wing hallway or some crazy shizz like that. So I did as I was told and searched for room 312. The band/choir room. I heard the middle of warm-ups I guess. It was some type of scale…hey! I might of lived in a cave for like, half of my life but I still know music.

I knocked on the door and the singing stopped.

"Um, hello. This is Choir I'm guessing, you're Mr. Monroe? Right?" A short brown hair man with a comb-over nodded and stuck out his hand.

"And who are you?" His voice was throaty-a good throaty not a bad one. Like he spent a lot of his life singing. Which must be why he's the choir director.

"I'm Maxine Ride," I smiled at him, for some reason I actually respected this man, already! "But you can call me Max." See, I can be nice….sometimes.

"Okay Max, take a seat next to Jesse. Jesse raise your hand please." A boy with brown hair and blue eyes stood up and motioned to the seat beside him. I giggled-yeah I actually giggled! And sat beside him.

"Okay, so any ideas for this weeks project?" I'm sure I had a confused look on my face because Jesse turned to me and bent down to mouth-ear level.

"Each week, we have a project , we have to find a song for it and sing it in front of the class. Either we come up with the topic or Monroe does." I nodded my head.

"Monroe, I have an idea." I recognize that voice…

"Yes, Nicholas?" Oh…oh heck no!

I turned around and looked at Fang.

He looked directly at me when he said it. "We should do it about heart break."

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to look at Monroe. He smiled and nodded.

"I like it Nicholas! Everyone have a song and performance done by this time next week. And make sure to make it creative!"

Ugh, seriously? Sure, I've had my heart broken…but, I don't know a song…this class is going to suck.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out, but Jesse. He leaned over and took my things that where on my desk and offered me his hand-which of course I denied. He shrugged.

"What's your next class?" He asked, was he planning on walking me there? Psh…

"Ummm." Quick Max think of something snappy! "Your mom!" Ugh…nice.

Jesse laugh. "No, really." Sigh..

"I have Freshman Science with…uh, Mrs. Doerr." He smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" He laughed.

"We have that class together." Oh…great.

"Hmm." We walked down the end of the hall and entered. I took my stuff from him…forcefully and sat next to Dylan. I might hate the guy but its better then sitting by myself like a loser. He smiled at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Good afternoon class." A medium height women with blonde hair and a nice smile said.

"Good afternoon." I didn't say anything. Maybe she wont notice me and Dylan.

"Maxine Ride and Dylan Clark?" I raised my hand. "I'm not going to make you come up here and introduce yourself because that would be stupid." I think I like her. "If you want to be friends with them then take that up after my class." She smiled at me. "Okay?" I nodded.

"Today, we aren't doing anything but assign-" She got cut off by Jesse.

"I call Max!" Everyone laughed and I became furious and embarrassed at the same time.

"-Lab partners." Mrs. Doerr finished as she gave a pointed look to Jesse. "So, I guess Max and Jesse will be partners." She looked at me, it took all my will power not to object. Jesse looked kinda smart. And trust me, I didn't plan on doing any work. Especially not in Science of all subjects…since what I've been through? HECK no.

She pointed at a row at the back of the room. "Up you guys. This is your permanent seat for the rest of the year...unless I change it. So don't get too attached. Okay?" I nodded and Jesse just smiled as we moved to the back of the room.

"So, Max. Got a man friend? One I need to worry about?" I made my eyes into slits, rolled them and looked away. Mrs. Doerr was still giving out partners, she hadn't gotten to Dylan yet.

"Okay, maybe I came on kinda strong? Just tell me…is Dylan your boyfriend." I nearly barfed at the thought.

"Heck to the no!" I made a puking face. With my finger down my throat and everything. It made Jesse laugh.

"Well, what about a date then?" I laughed…sorta like a laugh in the face. He frowned. I almost thought I hurt him. Until a light lit up in his face. "Listen…I know you want Nick off your back. Go on one date with me, maybe we make it official? Then he will totally get off your back…for good."

Jesse made a good offer. He seems observant. The thing is, I don't want Fang off my back, well at least not yet. Did I want him back…oh yes I did. And that the weakness. And weakness is unacceptable.

And that's why I said yes. And that's how I ended up with a date tonight. At eight.

Great.

A/N: Gots to go eat some pie! Love you guys! : ) Review or…whatever. : )


	5. Boys?

A/N: I am currently seeking a Beta Reader. I have asked a couple people, but if you are willing to be my B.R I would greatly appreciate it, and I will look into you! : )

Chapter 5

Max! POV

"A date? You have a date with someone on your first day at school? And you don't even know him!" Dylan stared angrily at me.

I just laughed.

"Frankly Dylan, it's none of your dang business." I flipped my hair and turned away from him looking in the closest at the newly acquired clothes Nudge just had to buy me! My mom mails us money every month out of the trust fund that the government set up.

"Nudge!" She walked in saw me standing in a towel, hair soaking wet, she knew her help was needed.

"Dylan I need you to leave. Now." She glared at him as he slowly started to back out the room. He watched her like you would watch a mad dog as you slowly back out to get away from them and then take off running. Nudge slammed the door as Dylan retreated out of the room.

So I let Nudge get to it. She fixed my make-up, curled my long black hair and found me a smoking hot outfit in under an hour. And get this, I didn't even complain.

"Wow, Max. You haven't complained this whole time. What's up with that?" I just shrugged and cringed when I tried walking in the heels she had picked out.

"Hey Nudge? Just for safety purposes, could I wear those converse instead? I mean, they go with the outfit." She sighed.

"Well, since you haven't complained at all…why not?" I did a little dance in my head and grabbed the converse from the closest.

As soon as I put them on the doorbell rang.

"Nudge! Go get that before someone else does!" I cant believe its already eight.

I walked, I mean I didn't want to mess up my hair, to the door. I saw Dylan giving Jesse a hard look. Jesse was holding red roses and a teddy bear.

"Uh, hello…Dylan?" Jesse gave him a weird look, "What are you doing at um, Maxine's house?"

I answered before Dylan could ruin everything with his big mouth.

"Dylan…um is our next door neighbor….he lives with us at the moment." I looked at Dylan.

"Oh, is Jeff your cousin too?" I stared at Jesse….oh!

"No, Iggy is my…brother. Twin brother." I felt like smacking myself.

"Iggy? I thought his name was Jeff?" Jesse stared at me like he was confused. Hell! I'm confused…

"It is, we-that's just his nickname." Jesse went on with the questioning.

"What about the little ones?" I sighed.

"Monique, is my adopted sister." No more word slip ups for Max! "Zephyr and Ariel are Dylan's brother and sister." I glared at Jesse willing him to not believe the bull-crap that I was feeding him.

"Okay, we should head out." Jesse smiled at me. "You look amazing by the way." He nodded towards my black skinny jeans, with the knee-high purple converse that matched my off the shoulder purple blouse.

I took in how is brown hair was spiked to perfection. How his blue shirt matched his blue eyes. And how he also wore converse. But not the original version, the athletic tennis-shoe ones. His jeans matched mine.

He took my hand and placed the red roses and teddy bear in the other.

"Do you want to leave these here?" I looked at my 'family'.

"Um, I think they'll be safer with me." Jesse chuckled and led me out to his car. Which…was hot. It was a black Mercedes-Benz…

I gaped at it, Jesse took this as an opportunity to open my car door.

I slid inside the black interior and noticed how warm my butt was. Heated seats? Wow. Jesse noticed my facial features and chuckled again. "I liked the whole heated seat thing too."

I nodded my head. "What do you have planned?"

"I thought we could see a movie, and then dinner afterwards." He said as he started up the car.

"Um, wait! I need to go grab my wallet." I put my hand on the door handle to open it. He grabbed my other one and chuckled.

"I'm paying darlin'. Don't worry about it." I looked at him in horror.

"I eat like a truck-driving man. Trust me, you don't want to have to pay for that." He laughed at me, again.

"It's fine."

"No it's not! I'm going to bankrupt you!" He shook his head.

"How much can a little girl like you eat?"

Well, I guess he'll see.

DYLAN POV!

Yeah, so I'm royally pissed at Max. Whatever. It's not like she cares anyways.

A date. The first day of school. Impossible.

Well…it is Max.

Thoughts of Max still invaded my mind, until I heard a crash and a frantic Nudge ran into my room.

"Dylan! He's here! He's here!"

I have no clue who it was.

But I was already poised for a fight.

MPOV

We pulled up into the movies and Jesse came around to open the door for me. He held his hand out for me and I took it. I mean why the heck not?

We walked up to the ticked booster and Jess turned to me. "What do you want to see?"

I thought about it for a second.

"What's playing that's scary?" Jesse looked at me, and smile. That's when I knew I said something right.

"Two adult tickets to see the Orphan." The guy was starring at me as got the tickets out. He handed me the receipt. I was about to hand it to Jesse when I saw writing on the back of it.

I know your secret,

Maximum

XOXO

1-502-827-3642

Call me, birdie

I pushed the receipt way down in my jean pocket and followed Jesse over to the food counter.

"What do you want?" My nerves were shot all to hell and back. When I get nervous, I eat…everything.

"Lets see, a medium popcorn, extra, extra butter. A large Pepsi. Some Gummy Worms…and Snowcaps." I have salty, chewy, sugary and chocolaty. I'm good.

Jesse stared at me. The cashier stared at me. Heck, I would stare at me.

"You heard the little lady! Food. Go!" Jesse yelled at the cashier. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said you ate a lot." He chuckled. "You are something else."

I giggled.

Ewwwww, I giggled!

Ugh, I actually giggle!

The guy came back with our stuff. I mean my stuff.

"Anything for you sir?" Jesse looked at the pile of stuff in our arms.

"I think I'll just share with her." I smiled at him. We paid and then headed towards the movies theatre.

DOV

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I threw another punch at his face.

He blocked it of course.

"I need to see her." He mimicked me by throwing one back at me. It almost hit its target.

"Over my dead body."

He looked at me darkly.

"That can be arranged." That's when his foot collided and everything went dark.

MPOV

We entered Theatre 11 and took the seats in the middle of the middle. He wanted to sit in the very back, with the couple seating but I disagreed. Naughty things happen back there and I'm not dealing with that!

I had went to movies with Jeb and the kids when we were younger so I kinda knew how these things worked. Which is a good thing right?

Jesse put his arm around me and we sat and watched the creepiest thing I have ever seen! She's not even an actual girl! She's like forty something.

Jesse apparently thought I was getting cold because I was shivering from the grossness of her age. He took off his jacket I hadn't known he was wearing and draped it over my shoulders.

It was kind of sweet.

I had finished all of the treats we had got about half way through the movie and my stomach was still grumbling. Jesse heard it and chuckled at me.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." He nodded his head, I threw everything away and headed to the bathroom. I needed to clear my head.

DPOV

Everything was foggy as I came to. The dark ominous figure was standing over me. I kicked him in the chest as he flew back and hit the door, splintering it into several pieces.

"Aww, look at poor Dylan. Trying to defend something he will never have." He let out a dark chuckle.

"She's more mine then yours. And you know it. I've never hurt her, and I never will. Don't you wish you could say the same?" He let out a dark growl deep inside his throat.

"You don't know her. Not like me." Something within his eyes said I was coming upon a dangerous subject.

"You don't know her anymore."

Was the last thing I said as he was released from the pile of splintered wood and ran into me with the force to knock anyone's breath out.

MPOV

The cold water felt good on my face. I've been gone for a good twenty minuets, I wonder if he noticed.

I left the ladies room and on my way back I ran into Jesse.

"You okay?" He gave me a look that only one person has ever given me. It sent chills through my spine.

"Um, yeah. Hey, do you just want to go ahead and head to dinner?" He smiled down at me.

"I thought you would never ask."

We pulled into a diner a little bit later. The name was just 'Diner' even from the outside you could tell that it was old and 80's theme.

"This diner has been in my family for years." He said as he opened my door. This time instead of giving a protesting glance I took his hand and he held it as we walked in.

The diner was small and quaint. It had pink wallpaper and posters from musical artists in the past. Like Elvis. The floor was black and white checker and the booths were the 80's red you always see in the movies.

I looked at him. "I love this! Its so…cute." The only word I could come up with. Never thought I would be using it. Especially not around Jesse.

"Now you know why I wasn't worried about spending that much?" I can see why now, the place was packed . So I'm guessing the income was pretty grand. Not to mention we didn't have to pay for the dinner.

I nodded my head as he led me over to a booth.

"Now don't worry, I didn't tell my parents I was bringing a pretty young girl here. Because if I did? Oh, trust me they would be all over you." I laughed nervously.

We ate dinner and lets just say…it was amazing! The tastes were all blended to perfection. And trust me, I tasted a lot.

"I don't understand," Jesse looked at me bewildered, "where does it all go?" Incredulous was evident in his voice.

I just laughed and pretended to rub my stomach. "I told you! Bottomless pit." Jesse chuckled and grabbed my hand as we headed to his car.

We talked on the short drive to my house. Mostly about his mom, and my huge family. It was good, to talk to someone normal.

He parked on the street by my house and cut the engine and he turned to look at me.

"Well Max, I had a great time tonight." I smiled up at him.

"I did too. It's the best date I have ever been on." Jesses eyes beamed.

Okay so maybe Its only like the second date I've been on, but it was way better than the one with Sam.

Jesse started leaning closer, and closer and…

DPOV

Each punch was like a thousand sharp pins to my chest.

Crunch!

Yep, there goes my rib.

I wondered why no one was helping me. Why my so called "family" wasn't helping me.

And then I got it.

Its because they were in shock.

Blood trickled out of my nose and landed on the floor beside me. He just seemed to get angrier as he saw the blood pour from my face.

"Have you had enough?" The sinister chuckle the only thing I could hear.

MPOV

His lips connected with me.

And it felt…

Felt…

Good.

Not like Fangs, but his always felt amazing.

Not like Sam's, his was sticky and…well gross.

But…good.

His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter.

Well, permission granted.

I broke away so I could breath. Jesse smirked at me, as butterflies ripped apart my insides.

"Have you had enough?" I shook my head as our lips re-connected.

**A/N Welp, I knew it took longer then expected annnnd I'm sorry I have marching band and other stories going on. So, yeah. But trust me, I'll work on it! Thanks**

**REVIEW! : )**


	6. Oh Shiznit

**A/N Here ya go! The next chapter, man I am on a roll! I am working on the next one as we speak! :D**

**Max: **

A loud bang echoed from inside the house, I broke away from Jesse and we looked at the house mystified. _What in the world... _

The back of my neck wasn't tingling like it usually did if there was an Eraser nearby, but my Max instincts were still tingling...sorry for the lame Super Hero reference...

"What the _heck _was that?" Jesse wondered aloud.

"They are probably just ruff housing inside." I blew it off like it was nothing, though secretly I was freaking out. "I should probably go and make sure they don't break anything..."

"Yeah okay, text me later. I put my number in your phone when you went to the bathroom." He smiled at me. I tried the best to return the smile, trust me I did. But it just turned out looking like a tortured grimace.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I got out of the car and headed up the driveway. He honked the horn as he left. I ran to the door and threw it open, I threw the stuff Jesse got me on the floor, after I noticed how the door was split open, right down the middle. How it managed to stay on the door frame? I have no clue. I felt kind of bad for pushing his stuff aside but there were bigger matters at hand. Like why the heck the door was crushed and why the house was trashed. Oh and where the frick is everyone else at?

"Iggy, let me go!" Each word was punctured as if it was its own sentence. "No way dude. I saw what you just did to Dylan. No way are you doing that to Max." The struggle was evident in Iggy's voice.

"You think I would _hurt _her?" And disbelief was evident in the one being held back. I followed the sound of these voices to end up in my room. I took in the surroundings. Dylan laid unconscious on my bed, dry blood on his face. Two figures were struggling in the far corner closest to the bed and away from the door. So they didn't notice when I walked in. The two figures struggling came closer to me until they finally ended up facing me.

"Fang?"

_Oh shiznit._

**DPov (sorry I know I have been using it a lot) **

I heard voices...all around me. Mostly male... until her voice...ahhhh Max...

Her sweet voice. I need to get to her. To protect her!

From him...him.

The devil himself.

No matter what happeneds, I will always protect her.

_Even if I have to give my life to do it._

**Max:**

"Max." Despite the current situation he actually looked happy to see me. That feeling isn't going to last long. I kept glancing back a Dylan's unconscious figure still laying on my bed.

"What are you doing?" Fangs features changed almost immediately. The scariest part was when his eyes darkened like it usually did around a foe or enemy. But this time it was directed towards me. Which it never has been before. "Well? You going to answer my question?" I stared defiantly at him.

"I needed to talk to you."

"And?" I was beginning to get impatient.

"I didn't want you going on that date with Jesse."

"Too late for that. Look, stop playing the heartbroken and jealous role. You left me. Remember? I believe I have already given you this speech today." I stared hard into his dark eyes...which was kind of hard considering it was rimmed with a dark purple, pretty distracting.

"I know Max, but if you would listen to me instead of dumping my milk on me..."

"Fine, you have two minutes." Two minutes just seemed more official.

"I love you, I always have and always will. When I saw you talking to Jesse..I new I had to stop you from dating him...Jesse has been my closest friend since I got here. But you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember-"

"What? Hurtful..." Iggy chimed in.

"-anyways" Fang said, shooting a dark look at Iggy, "it took all my strength to not hunt you down in that date and beat the crap out of him. That's why I cane here, to wait for you...and beat the crap out of Dylan." He shot a pointed look at a still knocked out Dylan. "So, can you forgive me Max?"

"I think its better if you left."

"Max-"

"Please Fang?"My voice was pleading. I didn't want to do this.

"Come on-"

"Leave."

"Max, please, come on!" He was all out begging.

"Go!" I pointed to the door and glared him down. "No one wants you here-"

"I do." Angel interrupted my rant. "I love Fang... and I miss him." Her blue little eyes filled with tears.

"Hmmm, well. Maybe you should go with him then." Her little face lit up.

"Really? Oh thank you Max!" She ran and hugged a recently released Fang.

"No! You are _not _going to live with Fang."

"But you-"

"If you're so smart then how come you don't understand sarcasm? I want you out, now." I gave one last fleeting glance at Fang and left the room.

* * *

The next week went by pretty fast, Jesse and I became the new "it" couple and Fang didn't show up to school, and when he finally did? He left us alone. It was now Choir class and we were waiting for Mr. Monroe to show up. These last couple days I have found out that he never shows up on time. Jesse had his arm around me and he was talking to some of his friends when I notice "Art" walk in.

Jesse noticed too.

"Art! Man, it's been a while. Where ya been?" Fang glared at him.

"Where have I been? Diggin' your grave, that's where." Fang glared at Jesse with more hate then I have ever seen him give to anyone, even Sam. Then he saw Jesses arm around me, he growled low within his throat, I think I was the only one that heard him.

"What's with all the hate?"

"Whats with you taking my girl?" Fang shot right back.

"I am not your girl!" I yelled at him. "Why can't you get that through your head?"

"Your just upset, Max."

"Duh! You think you own me? You don't! Jesse is my boyfriend, not you, so I suggest you back off."

"What? Art...you were trying to get with Max, behind my back." Poor naive Jesse...he actually looked genuinally upset. Like he didn't know that me and Fang had this thing going on.

"She was my-"

"Now boys settle down, no warm up today. Project time!" Mr. Monroe walked in and broke the tension, and possible fight, before anything got started. "Who wants to go first?" He asked expectingly.

No one volunteered so when Fang rose is hand we all thought it was a joke...until be actually got up, walked over and told the band what he was going to sing. They cracked up...I thought it was suppose to be about heart break...

Then Fang started to sing...and I understood what was so funny...

"Jesse is a friend,

Yeah,

I know he's been a good friend of mine.

But lately somethings changed,

That ain't hard to define...

Jesse's got himself a girl

And I want to make her mine.

And she's watching him with those eyes,

And she's lovin' him with that body,

I just known it."

_I blushed at that comment. Fang saw and he smiled._

"Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,

late at night,

You know,

I wish that I had Jesses girl,

I wish that I had Jesses girl."

_Why does he keep making comments about us having sex?_

"Where can I find a women like that?

I play along with the charade,

There doesn't seem to be a reason to change,

You know,

I feel so dirty when they start talking cute,

I wanna tell her that I love her,

But the point it probably moot.

'Cause she's watching him with those eyes,

And she's lovin' him with that body,

I just known it.

Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night,

You know,

I wish that I had Jesses girl,

I wish that I had Jesses girl.

Where can I find a women,

Where can I find a women like that?

And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,

Wonderin' what she don't see in me,

I've been funny,

I've been cool with the lines,

Ain't that the way love is suppose to be?

Tell me,

Where can I find a women like that?

You know,

I wish that I had Jesses girl,

I wish that I had Jesses girl.

Where can I find a women,

Where can I find a women like that?

Oh, Jesse's girl..."

Fang ended with a smile and climbed up the riser to take his seat. Some people clapped others stayed silent.

I stayed silent.

"Um, wonderful Nick. Anyone else want to volunteer before names are picked?"

I raised my hand.

"Maxine? You don't have to go today but I will expect you the next time a project is due."

"Actually sir, I wanted to ask if I could use the restroom?"

He laughed. "Sure darlin'."

I took my stuff with me and went to the ladies room.

I need to get my priorities straight. I mean here I am, cowering in the ladies room, waiting for the day to be over so I can go home and cower there.

_Gee, I'm pathetic._

**A/N Well there you are the latest chapter I hope you liked it! Review for more love! Next Time on the Bird and the Useless (my attempt at making a funny)**

**•More Fang**

**•More Drama**

**• And maybe the other bird kids will get some paper time**


	7. Uh Huh

**A/N YAY! Update, woot! Anyways, I want to thank my Beta Reader SMARTCUTEFUNNYXD for making this chapter awesome! Thanks. :) So, I hope everything is cleared up in this chapter. Let me know okay? RNR, let me know what I need to fix. Okay? Today was a Half Day! 'Cause of snow. SO...I though I'd give you this!**

** MAXIMUM RIDE**

So, I did exactly that. When I got home I rolled into a ball and sobbed. I'm tired of being this defenseless little..._girl_. I need the old Max back! The one that doesn't cry over every little boy that messes with her...

Well I guess it wasn't really every boy, just _one_.

"Max?" A voice sounded from my open window, pulling me out of my reverie.

I jumped ready for a fight, like the old Maximum Ride. The only difference? She wasn't blinded by the tears in her eyes. When my eyes finally cleared up to reveal that it was Fang, I put my fists down.

"What do you want?" My voice sounded defeated. I sat back down on my bed as he climbed through the window.

"To talk to you." His voice was stern and serious, like he wasn't backing down or taking no for an answer.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I pleaded with him.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say." I gave him a look of disbelief.

"We already talked about this!" I shook my head back and forth. I couldn't believe him.

"Yeah, but you never listened to me. All I'm trying to do is-"

"Is what? Annoy the _heck _out of me?" I glared at him.

"No, to convince you how I feel." His dark, mysterious eyes gazed deep into mine. They usually made me melt, today however, not so much.

"How you feel? Why should I give a flying _frick _about how you feel?"

"Didn't you use to love me? Didn't you use to care about me too?" The features on his face turned to hurt and pity. It was so un-Fang-like that I blanched in confusion. He _never _uses that much emotion! This just made me even madder.

"I'm not the one who abandoned my family." I glared at him again, holding back tears.

"Are you still going on about that?" He raised his eyebrow me. I scoffed.

"Yes! You hurt the whole flock!" He glared at me.

"And you, right?" Uh, no, maybe, _yes_.

"No." It was his turn to scoff.

"Yeah, right." All my brilliant mind could come up with was a glower in his direction and a sigh/growl.

"It was for your own good." He sighed, "You wouldn't understand if I told you."

My eyes narrowed further.

"_Try me_." I barely got out through clenched teeth.

"First, calm down."

I growled.

"Or _not_. So you know how Angel said we were all going to get expiration dates?" I nodded my head, how could I forget? "I later found out after the whole fiasco with Dr. Amazing that I wasn't going to get an expiration date, and neither are you. I found the papers in some file."

I nodded again taking it all in. Angel had told us we were all going to die, Fang being the first. It's what caused him to leave. And what caused me to hate my little "Angel".

"Well, that's the first thing that freaked me out. Then somehow a Voice, like yours, told me that I was distracting you away from what your big important job was, which is saving the world." I rolled my eyes. "I left to help, start my own uprising, that way in twenty years you'd have hung up your ass kicking belt so that we could be together. I didn't want to see you die, or vice versa...I was just trying to help."

As I was soaking all this in I realized how much I truly missed Fang. His dark hair and black mischievous eyes. Lean muscles...abs. I licked my lips; it would be so easy to lean in and...

I shook my head sharply. What's with all the making out and inappropriate thoughts these days? I closed my eyes and sighed...

"Max? How do you really feel about Jesse?" And because I'm Maximum Ride, and I hate talking about mushy-gushy stuff, like feelings and emotions-which seemed to be happening a lot, I said, "I don't know." It was mumbled, and I knew I hadn't convinced him. Heck, I was still trying to convince myself. I looked down at my feet, anywhere but his face.

"Max." His voice was stern. It had a hint of warning in it.

"He's nice and sweet and he makes me feel good...and he was there, when you weren't." I sighed. "I've been thinking a lot about this, and I think I was just trying to make you jealous. I like him, I do. And when I say he makes me feel good, I mean in all ways. I don't run away when he kisses me, I don't have to. I'm not afraid of rejection when we kiss...or talk, or when we are together. I don't have to think about anything. I just _feel_. And when I say that, it's not just feeling, its feeling good. It's comfortable." When I finished my explanation I looked back over at him. His eyes held fury. It seemed that Fang was surprising me a lot lately with his strange emotional reactions.

"Why does everyone assume I'm going to hurt you?" He stood up and threw his arms in the air. He turned to me as quickly as he had his little outburst.

"Do you think I am going to hurt you?" I stared at him like he had gone crazy. Along with surprising me he's also been able to read my mind, apparently.

"I am not going crazy! If everyone thinks I'm a danger to you, then maybe I am!" he yelled at me as he bent over and picked me up... and I was too stunned to do anything about it. This was a side of Fang I'd never seen before, one that scared me. Of course we had our sparring matches and small fights, but he never fought back or had any type of threatening manner. Not like this.

That was until he did the unthinkable...

He slammed his lips to mine and fell on the bed, him on the top.

"Do..." _kiss_, "I..." _kiss_, "have…" _kiss_, "to..." _kiss_, "show..." _kiss_, "you..." _kiss_, "how..." _kiss_, "I..." _kiss_, "feel?" The sentence was long and dragged out between kisses.

I think I'm starting to like this bi-polar Fang. And if he was going to make out with me every time we fought? We were going to fight all the time...

He bit my lip.

Scratch that, I loved this bi-polar Fang.

I managed to gasp out "No!" as he began to kiss down my neck.

"I've missed you, a lot." I let out in a breathy tone.

"I know, you don't understand how hard... it's been... and when I saw you with... Jesse..." His voice settled into a low growl as his kisses slowed.

_Way to kill the mood._

Right on cue, my new phone, that I have yet tried to even operate, blasted a song I wasn't familiar with. I only had two contacts in it besides the flock's numbers. And mom was at work, so...

Fang reached across me and snatched the phone before I could grab a hold of it. He opened it without even checking the I.D.

"Yo?" Fang asked into the phone.

"Fang give the phone back!" I yelled and giggled as he tickled me.

The look on his face changed from comical and joyous, to shocked and angry.

"Hey... Jesse." I stared at him with a look of petrified horror. So I wasn't extremely into the kid, that doesn't mean I want to hurt him. Fangs eyes darkened as he saw the look on my face.

"Fang? Give me the phone." He threw it at me. I glared at him, shocked at the violence but not letting it show.

"Jesse?" I sighed his name into the phone.

"I guess this means we're done?" He tried to laugh it off, but I heard the choke in his voice.

"Yeah, Jes, I'm sorry. I really am. It's just, I'm in love with another guy and-" Fang snatched the phone away.

"And dude, apparently, that's neither one of us. I'm sorry." Fang never says he's sorry...and what is he talking about, neither one if us? Doesn't he know I am talking about him? Fang hung the phone up and threw it across the room. He stared dangerously at me.

"Who is it?" At first I was confused, and then I realized he was talking about who I was in love with.

"Isn't it obvious? It's-" Fangs hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder, his grip tightened every time I tried to say something.

"It's _you_!" I shouted at him. "Now get off! You're hurting me." It didn't really hurt; I was just shocked that he was acting so violent towards me. Seriously, if I wasn't so emotionally screwed up I'd beat the shiznit out of him.

His face betrayed understanding, pity, sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry Max..." I glared at him: he could see the fear in my eyes. If it had been anyone else I would have tried to hide it. But Fang was my right hand man, my rock, and my best friend. If I couldn't let him in, then who could I?

I internally rolled my eyes. No one. That's who.

I cleared my throat and looked pointedly at his hand still gripping my shoulder. He didn't move it. I growled. He shrugged.

"Back to the same old emotionless Fang that I miss soooooo much?" I rolled my eyes.

See that? He kissed me and then got mad at me and I didn't run away. I was the cool and sarcastic bird freak that we all know and love. Right?

_Yeah, that's what I thought_.

His jaw set. And then he smiled. "Hey, you didn't..." he stopped mid-sentence as Dylan walked in my room. He stopped too, as soon as he saw Fang standing up, hovering over me, my body on the bed. His hand was still on my shoulder. Dylan's hard gaze fell on me.

"Max?" I sat up.

"Hey um, Dylan." I looked around, unsure, my eyes shifting to the side. He did the same, but his gaze was calculating.

"Max?" he repeated. "What's going on here?"

Fang spoke; "I'll tell you what's going on here-" he began as he finally removed his hand from my shoulder and molded it into a fist.

I thought it would be best to cut Fang off.

"Fang and I were just talking." My tone was defensive as I scooted away from Fang absentmindedly. He, however, did notice and pulled me right back. When did he get so strong?

"Uh _huh_." Dylan shook his head and snorted. "I just wanted to tell you that _our _flock was going out, we wanted to know if you wanted to come." _Our _flock? Over my dead body. I couldn't help but notice that his gaze, I mean glare, was pointed towards Fang and his stupid arm that was around me, keeping me next to him.

"Nah Dylan, go ahead. Tell Iggy he's in charge." I gained confidence as I blabbed on, enough so that I removed Fangs arm from around me and lay back on my bed. Fang glared at Dylan's retreating form. I laughed, hey! I tried to stifle it with a cough, it just didn't work.

"What are you laughing at?" He turned his glare at me and I just laughed a bit louder.

"You are jealous of Dylan!" Okay, that made me laugh really loud.

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are!"

"No."

"Yes." It started getting heated.

Fang got closer to me and my position on the bed.

"_No_." He said low and mischievously.

I gulped.

He freaking started tickling me!

And didn't stop.

Even with my shouts of glee.

And everything was good, happy even.

_For now_.


End file.
